


Пришел твой спаситель

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Продолжениетекста про Смерть, которая находит способ вернуть Локи обратно. Ну, как получится.





	Пришел твой спаситель

Он свешивается с дерева над обрывом, смеясь вовсю, и вдруг как заорет:  
\- Пришел твой спаситель!  
Очень вовремя.  
Тор застрял на узком каменном уступе; слева водопад, справа обрыв. Наверх-то он забрался, а вниз уже не может; надо бы еще метра три вверх, но уцепиться не за что.  
И тут сверху приходит спаситель, чтоб его. С веревкой.

Когда через много лет Хела прибьет его к балкону дворца, он вдруг услышит тот же вопль и начнет смеяться против воли. Чертов спаситель. На этот раз с кораблем, а не с веревкой; но опять очень вовремя.

Он не знает, этот мальчишка с веревкой, что ему и правда придется всех спасти. И тем более он не знает, какой ценой.  
Но раз уж назвался спасителем, придется соответствовать.

Впрочем, Тор точно знает, как это работает. Он явится опять. Вовремя.  
С веревкой.

 

*

Время тянется очень медленно.  
Локи бы и считал дни, но здесь нет дней. Нет дня и ночи, сна и бодрствования.  
Единственное, что отмеряет время - мертвецы.

Она любит его слушать. Они уже сошлись на том, что ждут Титана по частям. Но Титана все нет; нет и Тора, впрочем, и это радует. Вообще мертвых куда меньше, чем Локи мог бы ожидать. Как-то она рассказывает ему о том, куда попала та самая половина мира, которую обещал ей Танос - это другой мир, мир Души. Здесь их ждать незачем.  
Смешно, конечно. Танос даже не смог отправить всех этих несчастных туда, куда обещал. 

И однажды все заканчивается. Без грома, без объявления войны, очень тихо и абсолютно буднично - она просто приходит и говорит ему, что Титана больше нет. 

\- А что с ним?.. Мертв?  
\- Его нет, мальчик. Если бы он был мертв, он был бы здесь. Но его нет.  
Локи хмурится.  
Тора здесь тоже нет. Локи лучше прочих знает, что Вальхаллы не существует, поэтому либо Тор жив, либо..  
\- А тебе пора возвращаться.

Вот это и правда похоже на гром.  
Локи вообще-то нравится здесь. С течением времени перестаешь беспокоиться о чем бы то ни было, и кажется, что умер не только ты сам, но и все, что тебя составляло. Наверное, не кажется. Но он так ни разу и не оказался мертвым до конца. 

\- Зачем?  
\- А ты не хочешь?  
Она улыбается. Чем больше времени здесь проводишь, тем яснее это видно. Она же не просто скелет.  
\- Хочу, наверное?..  
\- И правда пора. Ты скоро забудешь, что такое хотеть. Я верну тебя обратно, но так, как в прошлый раз, не получится из-за камней.  
\- Почему?..  
Он спрашивает практически из вежливости - ответ и так известен. Камни создают огромное взрывное поле вокруг себя - оно ломает пространство, время, саму реальность и черт знает что еще.  
\- Именно. Поэтому придется взять точку пораньше.  
А вот это интересно. Она вернет его обратно, но не таким, как сейчас - а таким, как он был когда-то.  
\- Что это будет за точка?  
\- У тебя не то чтобы большой выбор. Идти нужно туда, где цель совпадает с той, что есть сейчас. 

Где цель совпадает.. а какая у него сейчас цель? 

\- А ты не знаешь, мальчик?

Он обожает ее загадки, но эта ему не дается. Какая цель?.. Откуда у него вообще может быть цель, ему ничего не нужно. Хочется просто, чтобы Тор оказался жив.

\- Вот это и есть твоя цель. Твой брат слишком уж сильно хочет оказаться здесь. 

Да черт бы ее побрал. Всегда находит подход.  
Локи улыбается ей - наконец-то во все зубы - и называет год. Она смеется, и это место, темное и без того, гаснет перед глазами окончательно.

 

*

Во сне не так тяжело.

Его не убил Нидавелир, Танос, читаури, темные эльфы, бедствия всех девяти миров и даже Халк. Оказывается, что впридачу к этому он может вынести потерю Асгарда, уничтожение двух третей его жителей, смерть отца и.. и Локи, конечно. Опять.  
И все это тоже его не убивает.

Хочется, правда, чтобы убило уже наконец. Тор пьет как не в себя, но все равно каждое утро встает и идет строить мир заново дальше. Работы много, они не справляются, но это не отменяет того, что нужно жить и дышать. 

Во сне не так тяжело. Во сне приходит Локи - такой, каким был в пятнадцать. Это повторяется третью ночь подряд - один и тот же эпизод. Локи с веревкой в руках, вытаскивающий его с обрыва.

На третью ночь он просыпается легко и очень рано, еще только начинает светать. Выходит из палатки, в которой живет. Палатки стоят кругом вокруг костра; он сам помнит, что оставлял кого-то дежурить - раз уж встал, то можно бы и сменить беднягу.  
Тем более что костер почти погас. Уснул, наверное, дежурный.

Он подходит к маленькой фигурке и вдруг оступается так, что едва не встает прямо в угли. 

Из-под капюшона на него смотрит Локи.  
Такой же, каким был в его сне. Такой же, каким он был в тот день много лет назад.

 

*

Он приходит в себя в лесу; черт его знает, как она это сделала, но Локи уверен, что он именно там, где надо. Не тогда, когда надо, возможно. Ну и глупо же это будет, боже, боже.

Оказываться в непривычном теле для него нормально; другое дело, что это теперь надолго. Он поднимается на ноги и удивляется сам на себя. Ну да. Рост поменьше, руки потоньше, все вроде бы знакомое, но давно забытое. 

Обнаружив моток веревки, свисающий с плеча, он начинает ржать вслух. Это и есть тот самый день. Им пятнадцать, и Локи вдруг понимает, что Тора надо вытаскивать из чертова обрыва около реки, потому что самостоятельно он не выберется. Ему смешно, но и страшновато тоже.  
Было.  
И теперь снова есть.

Память обо всем, что случится дальше, оседает где-то в глубине, как прочитанная книга. Он помнит долгие годы, которые были после; были - для Тора, и еще будут - для него самого. Он помнит - с тех пор он узнал, что не асгардец на самом деле, умер, попал к Таносу, попытался захватить Мидгард, сидел в тюрьме, умер еще раз, оказался на троне Асгарда, уничтожил Асгард практически своими руками и опять умер.  
И вот теперь он здесь, и все это было как будто не совсем с ним. А ему самому просто нужно найти Тора, потому что этот идиот не выберется сам. 

Он находит костер и палатки кругом; Тора искать не приходится.  
Ну и вымахал же он. На голову выше, наверное, теперь. Где-то потерял свою длинную шевелюру и в целом не очень счастливо выглядит.

Еще и глаза разного цвета. Таращится на Локи так, как будто увидел призрака.

Серьезно, Тор, оранжевый глаз?

 

*

Вот это, наверное, то, что убьет его наконец.  
Этого не может быть; а значит, он спит. Не протрезвел. Сходит с ума.

Иллюзия напротив, так похожая на его брата, начинает смеяться.

\- Оранжевый глаз, Одинсон, серьезно? Где ты его взял? Небось не у Мимира в колодце.

Это почти физически больно. Тор оседает коленями в золу около костра, закрывает глаза и молчит.  
Надо проснуться. 

\- Тор, это я.

Нет, черт его дери, нет. Хватит. Должен быть какой-то предел тому, что он может вынести, и его мертвый брат - это слишком.

\- Тор! Открой глаза.

И иллюзия обретает вес.  
Тор ловит его за руки, и у него получается, Локи не исчезает, он здесь.  
Глаза зеленые, яркие, они давно уже не были такими. Совсем нет шрамов. Волосы эти, собранные в смешной короткий хвост.  
Руки тоньше, чем Тор помнит. И чертов моток веревки через плечо. Тот самый день. 

\- Вставай. Пришел твой спаситель.

Они смеются вместе, и у Тора, кажется, текут слезы по левой щеке. 

\- Вставай, тупица. Иначе я потащу тебя за собой на веревке.


End file.
